


Happy (Un)Birthday

by Steangine



Series: Blueberry Birthday [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Grimmjow's birthday, M/M, Settled after Berry in the Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Ichigo has to buy Grimmjow a present. Even if no one (even Grimmjow himself) knows when his birthday is.





	Happy (Un)Birthday

_ “When is your birthday then?” _

_ “No idea. We haven’t your calendars in Las Noches.” _

__

__

Grimmjow lived in a space without time. Hueco Mundo was an eternal night and Aizen put them under a dome of an eternal day. Hollows didn’t seem to have the sense of time that humans invented: there were no hours, there were no days. There were no birthdays, apparently.

And Yuzu scolded Ichigo. She didn’t let him raise from the sofa and stood up in front of him. She was fond of him and, for how Ichigo remembered, she had never lectured him but only sulked whenever he didn’t give her enough attention or made her worry. That was a first.

“Listen, Yuzu, if he doesn’t know his birthday then–”

“Then you’ll buy him a present anyway!” With the arms on her hips, the legs spread, and the chin fiercely raised, Yuzu had the same aura of a general who was giving an earful to her underlings. She pointed the right index at her brother. “Despite he’s totally oblivious to our habits, he tried and bought you a nice present!”

The book wasn’t one of the best Ichigo owned. However, Grimmjow tried; unexpectedly, he ignored his pride for once and asked for help – Urahara was fast at blabbing it. Because of that, Ichigo read it anyway and put it together with the ones he treasured the most.

“And what should I say?”

Yuzu gave him a hopeless look. “If you managed to get a boyfriend, it’ll be no joke for me.”

“Wait, what boyfriend?!”

Yuzu ignored him. “Silly Ichigo, just say that it’s for his birthday!”

“But he has no birthday.”

“He’s born at some point! Just choose a date he likes!”

“What should I do?” Ichigo crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Bring a calendar to him and asking him to choose the month he finds more appealing?”

“That is a starting point.”

That made no sense. But Ichigo kept the thought for himself.

Karin walked behind them. Opposite to Yuzu, who had already gotten dressed, she was still wearing her pajama (only a huge t-shirt because it was too hot to bear shorts) and didn’t even try to adjust her messy hair. Half in the living world and half in the sleeping world, Karin glanced quickly at her siblings, opened her mouth to let out a huge yawn without covering it and scratched her right leg.

“What’s a starting point?” She almost ate the words in another yawn.

“Grimmjow’s birthday.” Yuzu replied.

“Oh…” Karin was so uninterested that she didn’t even elaborate the matter and threw it aside before it could reach her brain. “…congratulations. I’ll go back to sleep.”

“Karin-chan, you didn’t finish the whole juice, did you?”

Yuzu forgot about his brother during the time she run to the kitchen, checked the fridge and emitted a loud shriek of disappointment.

“Karin-chan!”

When she was back in the living room, Karin had already dragged herself back to sleep. While Ichigo was still there, ready to receive a grudge he didn’t deserve.

Yuzu snorted from her nose (she wanted to appear threatening, but Ichigo only found her cute). “It’s not fair! I bought one for her too and she drank both!”

Ichigo got close to her and ruffled her hair. That small gesture of affection wasn’t enough to win her: she sniffled and moved away from him.

“I’ll buy you another one, Yuzu…” He scratched his cheek. “…if you help me finding a present for Grimmjow. Deal?”

They had a deal and Yuzu was fast at honoring it. Too fast and too efficient.

“Yuzu…”

“Yes, Ichi-nii?”

Yuzu chirped happily, as if the place she chose to look for Grimmjow’s present was the right one.

“Are you sure?”

“I am! Here we’ll find what you’re looking for!”

Ichigo wanted to believe his sister. However, when she dragged him in front of a jewelry, all the possibilities that opened into his mind (very few) didn’t sound good associated with Grimmjow.

“I’m not sure that a jewel is–”

“Now a jewel.” Yuzu sounded patient but put both hands on his back and pushed him inside. “A watch.”

The fresh air coming from the conditioner welcomed both into the shop.

“Yuzu, he doesn’t–”

“Know the idea of time, yes, you’ve told me a billion times.” She cut him off. “This is a good way to learn.”

“Are you aware I don’t have that much money?”

“I’m sure we’ll find something suitable!”

“I admire your optimism…”

Yuzu didn’t listen to his last remark and looked at the watches exposed in the glass showcase. Each of those were beautiful pieces shining under the artificial lights; golden and silver glimmered at the peak of their beauty against the velvet insides of the boxes.

“These seem nice.”

“I’ll manage to buy one of these in three years-time, maybe.” Ichigo pointed at the princes. “Have you seen them?”

Yuzu glanced at him. “Maybe you can ask dad for some money.”

“These are not some money.”

“I know! Maybe you can bribe him… like hugging him or–”

“Next plan.”

“Buy something less expensive.” She seemed disappointed. “But these ones would have suited him…”

“He would destroy it in no time. I don’t think there’s something strong enough to resist him.”

“I’m sure he would treasure it.”

Ichigo massaged his head. “Geez. He’s an arrancar and is kinda always ready for a fight. I don’t know if–Uh? Yuzu?” Yuzu’s eyebrows curved in the same way Karin’s did when she was angry. Because of their opposite behaviors, it was difficult to relate them as twins: however, Ichigo was in front of Karin with brown hair. “What’s wrong?”

“It seems like that between me and you, I’m the one who’s putting more effort!” She crossed her arms; as soon as she pouted, the Karin with brown hair disappeared and she was again the same Yuzu. “Isn’t he your boyfriend?”

Ichigo pushed Yuzu away from some people busy staring at some jewels. He moved his right hand up and down, signing her to keep her voice low. “Okay, but…” He lowered the tone of his voice. “…I don’t want to buy something useless. I mean, he’d throw it away.”

“You don’t know.”

“Believe me, I know.” Ichigo massaged his neck. “We don’t even know the exact day of his birth, we should just give up, Yuzu.”

Yuzu deep frown was back. “Ichi-nii…” Even if her kind voice ruined that display. “…he did this for you. I suppose it was difficult for him to realize what you could like and even getting it. Why don’t you just put a little effort in it?”

Ichigo didn’t know how to explain properly what the clench at the base of his stomach meant without sounding corny. However, he couldn’t find another way – he really wasn’t good with words as Rukia was. “It’s that… what if Grimmjow doesn’t like it and he’s disappointed?” He crossed his arms. “I’m sure he would remark it and piss me off.”

“But… you always tease each other.” Yuzu sounded sincere and looked too naïve as she spoke to think she was mocking him. “That wouldn’t be that different, right?”

Ichigo had just lost against her. “I guess you’re right…” He ruffled her hair. “Well, let’s keep looking for this present.”

Yuzu’s smile was bright. “Yes!”

Ichigo would have rather met Grimmjow in the living world. However, he gave up and decided to be brought (dragged) to Hueco Mundo. He gave up a bit too easily, so he couldn’t escape from Grimmjow’s suspicious glances. Ichigo managed to ruin his surprise even before putting a single foot inside Hueco Mundo.

“What’s wrong, Kurosaki?”

Grimmjow figured out there was something different from usual, even if he didn’t exactly know what it was. At least Ichigo had that little advantage and could enjoy the puzzled frown on his face when Grimmjow took the present – he wrinkled his nose and Ichigo could swear he looked like a feline for a whole second. Then, Grimmjow shook the package and Ichigo thanked that the box was a good protection.

“What’s this for?”

“Birthday present.”

“Do you have to give a present back to all those who gave one to you?”

“No.” Ichigo explained patiently. “It’s for _your_ birthday.”

If some hollow were to pass nearby (improbable, because all the remaining hollows didn’t want to get too close to the three Espada), it would have seen an Espada and a Shinigami looking at each other while sitting on a huge white rock in the middle of nowhere.

_ “Are we going to Las Noches?” Ichigo had asked. _

_ “No, Nel is a pain in the ass.” Grimmjow replied and grabbed him from his Shinigami robe before he could do anything else. _

And that settled the matter. Grimmjow brought him to an anonymous point in Hueco Mundo –the endless desert made everywhere looking the same– turning that into one of their strangest encounters: they hadn’t crossed their swords yet, Ichigo gave Grimmjow a present and received a bewildered look. Probably, Grimmjow believed Ichigo’s brain finally kicked the bucket due to his overwork as a substitute Shinigami.

“What birthday?”

“I don’t know.” Ichigo snorted. “Just choose a date!”

“Hey! You came here blabbering about birthdays!”

“You dragged me here!”

“Because I’m the one who always come to the living world!”

“You don’t complain when I buy you ice creams though!”

“Well, I have to nourish that fake body!”

“You eat ice creams even when you aren’t into a gigai!”

Again, the hypothetical hollow would have found itself in front of an even more bizarre situation. An Espada and a Shinigami yelling at each other until they both turned their heads away: Ichigo looked at his own swords (as if there could be something interesting since he knew them better than himself), while Grimmjow ripped the wrap off the present.

It seemed like there was an invisible hand which tried to make Ichigo turn his head towards Grimmjow, but he was stubborn enough to resist and maintained his position. At least until Grimmjow emitted a snarl.

“What’s this?”

Ichigo finally turned around. “It’s a watch. Your birthday present.”

“Are you stupid?”

_ This is useless. ; What am I doing with this? ; I don’t have a birthday. _ Several replies formed inside Ichigo’s brain and each one seemed so possible that it hurt. However, Grimmjow surprised him.

“This thing looks fragile. What I’ll do if it breaks?”

“…what do you mean?”

Grimmjow wasn’t a patient man and Ichigo reflected he didn’t receive any immediate insult only because their relationship evolved to a higher level than before.

“If I throw a punch the watch may shatter.”

“Don’t throw punches.”

“And you don’t breathe then!”

“You can spend at least few hours without fighting against some hollows!”

Grimmjow ignored him. “What about cero?”

Ichigo snapped. “Listen, if you don’t like it, just tell me!”

“I like it, you despicable idiot.” Grimmjow made a grimace. “That’s why I’m thinking about a way to keep it without breaking it.”

“…just… be careful?”

Grimmjow took the watch from the box and held it in the palm of his hand. He was avoiding any excessive contact with it as if he was afraid it could shatter without a warning. Ichigo sat a bit closer.

“Give it to me.” Without waiting, he took the watch and grabbed Grimmjow’s wrist. Grimmjow’s patience was a bit suspicious; Ichigo felt the tension running inside his muscles, but he really couldn’t tell what the reason was. The clock closed with a muffled click. “Done.”

Ichigo stared at his work: a watch with a white rubber wristband spotted with black figures of cats. The rubber, Yuzu affirmed, would have helped to preserve it. Ichigo had his doubts and now that he was looking at that small watch around Grimmjow’s thick wrist, he believed that the present didn’t suit him at all. However, Grimmjow was looking with interest at it.

“Uhm…” Ichigo hesitated. “…reading the hours–”

“I know how to read the hours.” He looked outraged that Ichigo could believe he wasn’t able to do it. “Do you think I’m an idiot only because I was born in Hueco Mundo?”

“No. But you told me that you had no conception of time whatsoever, so...”

“We don’t keep the track here in Hueco Mundo as you do, but we know how human’s time works. Or else Tier couldn’t go buy the sweets she likes.”

Ichigo’s head became heavier all of a sudden. “What?” It took him a second to decide what aspect of that revelation was the one he wanted to resolve first. “How could she buy sweets in the living world?”

Grimmjow shrugged. “Never asked. I just eat.” He ignored Ichigo’s shocked face and looked at the quadrant: the small white needles were moving on a black surface. “But today isn’t my birthday.”

“And when is it then?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never cared.”

Ichigo restrained the urge to punch him into the guts. “Well, today it’s July 31. Let’s make this your birthday.”

“What?” Grimmjow glared at him. “Why are you the one deciding?”

“Because you’re too slow! And if I go back home without you having a date for your birthday, Yuzu will bear a grudge at me.”

“So, it’s not your idea.”

“No.”

Grimmjow tapped on the small circled glass. “I see… then, July 31.”

“Yup…”

They looked at each other. Grimmjow was fond of Ichigo’s face when he didn’t put on a though expression; his eyes got bigger and he looked like a naïve (beautiful) boy. However, he would have rather eaten his tongue than saying it aloud.

Ichigo tilted his head. “Do you need a calendar to–“

“I know how this works!”

_ In the leap year, Grimmjow bore the grudge towards Ichigo for a whole day because he didn’t know. _

**Author's Note:**

> Ichigo, the tension was Grimmjow who wanted to pound you into the sand. You naive boy.


End file.
